


The Love of Two Noble

by skyassassin



Series: Rise of a new world [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyassassin/pseuds/skyassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The breach has been closed and the world is right now the time has come for The Inquisitor Aegon Trevelyan and Lady Josephine to do what they have wanted to do since the day they became besotted in each other this is the tale of their life and family after the breach and how they rose to political power in a new Continent and built a dynasty to match the power of ancient Tevinter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start of a wonderful life

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything in this story except for the obvious fiction this is all due to EA and Bio ware love Dragon age hope for some great new games in the coming years.

 

 

> The breach is closed and Corypheus is dead and now Thedas is at peace again Orlais with the Empress Celene, Duke Gaspard, and Briala now jointly but secretly rule the empire as three not as one. The grey wardens have been able to put the rumors of their secret war to rest and the order has returned to its normal state only now they are open to the people of Thedas and for the first time in a thousand years the order has never been more manned then it is now with a sprawling 100,000 wardens with the support of the Inquisition they have been able to re garrison many abandoned forts including Adamant. Leliana now Divine Victoria with her support of the Inquisition and her ideals for the future and the disband of the Circle of magi the mages of the south with the college of enchanters now have a new future for the freedom and independence for their kind but certain rumors surround the new divine and the idea that she is still in her love affair with the Hero of Ferelden but with no solid evidence no one has ever made an accusation.
> 
> Now the Inquisitor Aegon Trevelyan stands on the balcony outside his Bedchambers in the dead of night after a day of celebration and the lovely Josephine Head ambassador of The Inquisition and the love of the Inquisitors life resting naked on his bed. After a night of passionate love making, he stand outside pondering the question that has been asked since the start of this crisis " What now?" uttered Aegon.
> 
> Then to his surprise an unknown hand was felt on his back he was startled until he realized it was Josephine covering herself with his blanket her tan skin looking amazing in the moonlight "Talking to yourself?" she asked smiling at him
> 
> "Merely thinking aloud love" he told her with great restraint not kissing her cheery lips and taking her back into his room.
> 
> "What about?" she asked him curiously
> 
> He thought for a moment on how he would explain "I was thinking where we go from here Thedas is at peace again we've done our job where do we go from here I wonder."
> 
> "Their is still much to be done the world needs us it needs you my love" she told him in a sincere and supportive voice looking in his eye which were a beautiful shade of purple.  
> 
> "Do you mean that in a world needs way or a I love and am devoted to you sort of way" he said in a cocky tone.
> 
> She reacted a little surprised and satisfied with a smirk "Don't be so full of yourself you haven't gotten me under your thrall just yet" she said so confidently as she turned around to go back to bed "You want to have more fun before the night end you best catch me quick".
> 
> Without hesitation Aegon ran after Josephine and picked her up bridal style and taking her back to his orlesian style bed and he had his way with her by taking the blanket covering in her body and gazed at her amazing body with her dark Antivan nipples he kissed her furiously and then proceeded to her collarbone and the proceeded to go lower as she moaned.
> 
> "Oh yes yes Aegon take me make truly yours from this day until the last of the our lives" she said in the heat and motion of their fiery passion.
> 
> "As you wish my love" Aegon said as he positioned his manhood to her entrance and slowly but thoroughly beginning his thrusting into her. 
> 
> They both moaned in their union and as it went from their he picked up his pace and as he did he went faster in harder into her making moan his name louder and her pleasure only increased when his hands grabbed onto her breasts and sucking on her neck.
> 
> "I am almost at my peak" Aegon grunted as he continued his thrusting into his lady love.
> 
> "As am I let us finish together" Josephine said in between the moans that dominated her mouth when Aegon was not attached to it.
> 
> Then as if in a flash of light they both reached sexual bliss and climaxed at the same moment and then he fell to his side next to Josephine both of them Banting heavily after what was a very energetic session of love making.
> 
> After many heavy bants Aegon was finally able to speak again "So you still believe you aren't under my so called thrall Lady Josephine" he said with a cocky tone in his voice "Or was screaming my name while I was on top of you a reflex in Antiva".
> 
> "Maybe it was both but you can say you do have me under your spell but and can say the same about you can I not" she said as she propped herself up on her elbow to look at his face "You did once say thedas has your time but I hold your heart in my two little antivan hands"  she said with a sly smirk.
> 
> "I love you Josephine and as long as my heart still beats you will always have my love" He said as he kissed her.
> 
> "I love you just the same but I'd rather your heart not stop until much later" She said as they broke away with a tired look in her eyes.
> 
> They both slowly but knowingly went into a slumber with Josephine and Aegon in a joined hug position both knowing that this is only the begging of their lives together.   
> 
> **Kirkwall The Hawke Estate**
> 
> "So here we are love after all our hardship and fighting we are at least free to live out our live together" Said Merrill as she lay next to the love of her life Malcolm Hawke as they cuddle in bed together after so much time apart.
> 
> "This is what we have worked so hard to be together and in almost no time we will have a little one of our to love with all our heart" he said as he rubbed her swollen belly through the sheets they had discovered Merrill was with child 3 years after the start of the mage rebellion and they had decided to name the child after Carver if a boy and Leandra if a girl.
> 
> She looked at him with her big loving green eyes "I never thought the day we met we would come so far now we will have a child to call our own I love you Ma'vhenan".
> 
> "I love you as well now let us rest easy now We've much to do with reconstruction tomorrow being viscount has many more con's then pro's but someone must do it" He said as they both rested back and fell back to blissful well deserved sleep. 
> 
>  


	2. Hope to Andraste she says yes.

**8 months after the death of corypheus**

Aegon working hard and deeply in a mine looking for one of Thedas's most rare gemstone Dragon Ruby which can only be found in only the hottest and deepest of the Thedas underground so he sought to go to the deep roads as the easiest way of finding it "why did I suggest this!!!" shouted Aegon to his companion Iron bull, Sera, and Dorian who he though were the best for the job.

"Because you were foolish enough to listen to Sera" said Iron bull and Dorian at the same moment in a are you insane tone.

"Hey don't pile up on him just because I suggested we do a little work in the hot pit...get it cause I said pit" Sera said giggling at her own joke while the other glared at her with stares of confusion.

"His listening to you is what landed us here you sharp eared twat" said Iron bull in an irritated tone while at the same time having to fight off 5 hurlockes and a shriek and he had already sustained a wound from a previous encounter with an ogre.

"Don't be so grim this is not so bad who doesn't love the constant fear of death every moment of their life" said Dorian the last part in a sarcastic tone while smiling that Tevinter man's smile.

Aegon looked back at his companions "If you all knew what we were doing and where we were going you wouldn't have come but you did know you did come and now we will get what we came for as I refuse to return empty handed" He said in a I told you so and determined attitude.

"What about the Inquisition weren't you set to pass at least 30 new judgment on many war criminals and marauders" asked Iron bull with a curious look after he crushed the skull of the shriek that tried to get him from behind.

"I'm sure that Josephine is more than capable of hacking a few heads or maybe Cassandra would be better at that but I know she will send them their what could possibly go wrong?"

**Meanwhile in the Skyhold Throne room**      

"Send him to the torture room for his punishment and do not hold back on the stretcher he deserves worse for what he did to all those poor elf girls during the war in the dales" Josephine said while sitting where the Inquisitor normally would on his Throne made out of the skull of Dragon "Cassandra take him from this place".

"Of course Josephine" and Cassandra happily and thoroughly dragged the pathetic excuse for a man from the Throne room.

"That is the last of them" Josephine said as she sighed with relief at the opportunity of being able to take a breath after a long day of hard decisions she wished she did not have to make if she did not take joy in killing as a bard she still does not take pleasure in ordering it even on those she knows deserve it more so then anyone else.

"Tired so soon are we now Ambassador Josephine" said a mysterious voice that startled Josephine out of her trance and back into reality and to her surprise it was Leliana the new Divine now under the name Victory "Or has your ability to endure fancy dinner parties and making head decisions finally begun to waver" joked Josephine s old friend.

"You still with a sharp tongue I see shouldn't you speak in a more honorable way people would say it is unbecoming of a Divine Most holy" Josephine said with a giggle as she moved to hug her old friend "But I'm sure your the exception Leliana how have you been"

"I have been well I'v come to see if my support for the Inquisition wasn't wasted and With this wonderful Orlesian decor I was right to do it" she said as she observed the room like a child with much curiosity.

Josephine's face went from a bright smile to a worry'ed look and less then a second later Leliana took notice "What ever is the matter Josie dear do I have something on my face" she said as she took her hand pointed at her face.

"It's just that....are the rumors true Leliana are you still with the Hero of Ferelden even though you are meant to stay on the path of the most holy" Josephine said with extreme concern in her voice and worry in her eyes.

Leliana thought long and hard on what to tell Josephine finally she signaled her to her office and shut the door and made absolutely sure the they were alone and could not be heard.Taking a deep breath and uttering the words Josephine was dreading to her "Yes Josie I am still with my one true love Aeden Cousland" she said with complete determination and no regret.  

To say that Josephine was shocked beyond measure would be like say the sky was also the ground she was struck with disbelief and she did not want to be believe it but she also felt that this is her friends decision and she would keep her secret "Leliana although what you are doing goes against everything you are meant to uphold and the example you are to be to the rest of Thedas I will not stand in your way as your friend".

Leliana looked at Josie with a look of relief and gratitude "Thank you Josephine you don't have to worry I will be very discrete and no one will ever know but as long as we are speaking of the men in our lives where has your beloved Inquisitor gone off to"? Leliana asked her with a voice of curiosity.

Josephine smiled at the thought of her love "He said that he had to go on an extremely Important mission to find a very rare object for an item that I do not know what for but knowing him I'm sure he is fine' Josephine said with confident in her voice.

**Hour later in the Deep Roads**

" **WHY DID WE LISTEN TO SERA AHHHHHHHHHHHH"?** Aegon screamed as he Iron bull, Dorian, and Sera were running from a hoard of darkspawn that had been chasing them since they found the Dragon Ruby lucky for them it was abandoned and already in a beautiful ring set flanked by two diamonds and golden beads surrounding the gem. To describe the gem itself would be nothing compared to looking at it it was crystallized in the shape of a hexagon and was as crimson red as blood.

"Quickly were almost at the gate come on last push" Aegon said as they approached the surface surface and just as they crossed the thresh-hold the floor beneath them collapsed and only Sera, Iron bull and, Dorian made it to the door Aegon had to hang for his life and grip was slipping into the dark abyss.

"Boss grab on well pull you up" Iron bull said as he reached down to him to pull up the Inquisitor but he could not reach him.

Seeing no way out and many more dark spawn approaching Aegon made the only sensible decision any man would have made in that situation "Leave all of you save your selves I'll be fine" said the Inquisitor as he loosened his grip on the rock he was hanging from.

"Are you mad we will not leave you here to die" said Dorian with authority in his voice and a worried look on his face out of fear of leaving the Inquisitor and his friend behind.

"Aye he's right either we leave together or we don't leave at all" said Sera with the same expression on her face as Dorian and the Inquisitor swore he saw a tear in her eye.

"That is an order all of you leave now....tell Josephine I love her and I will see her and all of you soon but for now **GO!!!"** The Inquisitor said as he let go of his grip and fell into the darkness.

With no other option they all run at of the deep roads and to the passage to the surface and sealed it "What do we tell everyone else" asked Sera with the tear's now evident in her eye's.

"He died a hero to save us " Iron bull said in a plain and sad voice Dorian said nothing and they began their journey back to Skyhold. 

**At the gate of Skyhold**

"So how do we tell Josephine" asked Dorian with apparent sadness.

"Forget that how we tell her how do we tell everyone else that hey the Inquisitor killed himself by falling into a dark hole sorry about not keeping him alive" Sera said with dreariness and a bit of mocking on that last part.

"You could at least say I died when I dove into a dragon and made it implode" said an unknown voice startled half to death when they turned round they couldnt believe their eye's "I mean Varric would have at least made an effort of making my death complete wyvern shit" was the Inquisitor coming out of a fade rift and the Dragon Ruby in tow.

"Inquisitor!!" half shouted the three of them surprised and overjoyed to see their friend alive and well "How did you survive?" asked Dorian with disbeleif, shock, and joy in his voice.

"When I fell mi-air I was able to open a fade rift into the fade and made my way through what was probably just a demon making me see hell but I got here in one piece and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Josie that I almost died she'd kill me if she found out" finished the Inquisitor as they entered the Castle.

"Don't worry Aegon she will not hear about it" said Sera with a smile and a but everyone else will look in her eye.

"No seriously tell no one because I'd rather not cut off your lips and feed them to you" said The Inquisitor in a serious voice "That goes double for you sera" he said pointing at her.

"I know what that's like that's and example for Qunari soldier's when they disobey an order" said Iron bull with a proud face thinking back to the fond memory.

"You all can go do what you must I have something very important" Aegon said running into the main keep and entering the office of his lady love.

She ran into his waiting arms and he picked her up and spun her mid-air and when he put her down he flurried hem with many kisses on the neck and she moaned her words of love "Oh Aegon yes oh yes take me here I'v missed you so let me feel you inside me" she moaned as he kissed the crock of her neck interestingly.

"Yes my love as you wish" he said while shutting the door and barring it shut to ensure that they are not disturbed and scooped her up and carried her to her desk placing her on the top kissing her every where her skin skin exposed and she unstrapped his armor as he undid her dress.

"Oh I have missed you so your hands on my breast your lips to mine" she said as she got him down to the cloths he wears around Skyhold between operations and adventure's.

"Wait" Aegon said abruptly before he began to disrobe her "Josephine wait I need to ask you something and I will understand completely if you tell me no" he reached into his sack to grab the box he had placed the Fire Ruby after he fell into the rift he made so as not to fall to his death he got down on one knee and the expression on Josephine's to say shock would be an enormous understatement "will you do me the honor of becoming my wife Josephine Trevelyan" said the Aegon with more determination and conviction than she had ever heard him before.

"YES!!!!!! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!!!!" she said as she jumped onto him and flourishing him with kisses where his skin was visible and ribbing away at his cloths as she went "I love you so much take me take me now let me feel your ultimate compassion for me" Josephine said as she stripped herself while on Aegon crouch feeling the large bulge grew larger as she was finally down to her small cloths and he got a good view of her full grown and larger then normal Antivan breasts.

looking directly into her eye Aegon told how he truly felt about her "Josephine I want you to now no one has ever loved anyone more than I love you" when he finished he buried his face into her neck and went further down until he buried his face into her break and finally after much time of searching her backside he unclasped her bra and got a wonderful front row seat of her tanned breast.

Mere seconds after her girls were exposed Josephine said something that surprised Aegon like no other time "bite me bite me on my tit" Josephine said with passion and fury in her voice as though Aegon was her slave and she was his master.

Doing as he was told Aegon bit down on Josephine's nipple and with the new friction she moaned loudly so that she could be heard from the heavens while at the same moment Aegon was using his free arm to roll down body and massaged her womanhood through her moist panties and mixed with the intensity of both his action she reached her climax she screamed so loud the entirety of Skyhold could have heard her if her room was not soundproof.

After her waves of pleaser finally subsided Aegon decided to make her wish she never decided to start this "you may be tired but it is my turn now" Aegon said as he lifted her up and cleared her desk as he mounted them on top he ripped off what remained of her underclothes looked her straight in the eye and said "you will scream for me one more time and it will be when you have reached the most amazing pleasure you have ever felt".

"make me if you think you can" she said with cocky self sure voice and grin on her face the grin soon turned into a gasp when Aegon roughly and thoroughly entered her moist womanhood she moaned as he almost pulled all the way out only to push back in harder and faster he did so repeatedly until he got the perfect rhythm and pumped into her at an incredible pace.

After a prolonged period of time and both of them sweaty to the prim and Aegon still going strong Josephine after so long reached her second climax and as promised she screamed so loud it cracked the windows of the room and with his work done and with the added pleasure of her climax Aegon was able to finally reach his end pleasure and filled Josephine to the brim with his seed for what seemed like hours and when the wave's of pleasure had finally subsided Aegon rolled off of his lady love both panting heavily after the most amazing experience of either of their lives so far "so was it good for you to?" Aegon said with a chuckle as he finally caught his breath looking over at Josephine.

"Let me show you" by surprise she grabbed him and they rolled off the desk onto their pile of cloths "I believe you asked me something earlier I think it was something about marrying you" Josephine said with a smirk she bent forward putting her face in front of his and asking "If that is the case where is my ring oh mighty and powerful Inquisitor" she said with a giant smirk.

"I believe it some where around here I lost it when you jumped me and I didn't care to stop you" Aegon said with chuckle "ah here it is" he said as he pulled the ring out of his chest plate armor lying next to him he placed the ring on Josephine's finger and she gazed at it in ah like she had never seen anything so extravagant.

"Where did you get this?" she said in disbelief at the beauty of Dragon fire Ruby.

"Please don't be mad at me but when I went on that mission earlier I went to the deep roads and fought through hordes of Darkspawn to get to it" he said in a sheepish tone hoping she would not be cross with him.

" **YOU RISKED YOUR LIFE IN THE DARKEST AND MOST DANGEROUS PLACE IN THE WORLD JUST SO YOU COULD GET ME A RING!!!!!!!!** " she yelled with sounded like much and anger and a death glare in her eye's but they suddenly softened along with her voice and muttered "You do love me" she said kissing him softly on the lips.

"More than anything Josephine I love you so much" he said returning the kiss "now that were done with that can I hear your answer?" he said almost pleading.

"Yes...the answer is Yes I will marry you" Josephine said with tears almost in her eye's they kissed and let the blissfulness that was this moment let them fall into a peaceful slumber not knowing the incredible surprise that awaited later.                    

   

 

  

 

 


End file.
